


Как по нотам

by CallMe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: Истинная причина неприязни Локи к яростному и жестокому героизму, что постоянно демонстрирует его брат?.. В том, что его это невероятно заводит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как по нотам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Design](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23887) by Anonymous. 



Нельзя сказать, что Локи напрочь лишен навыков обращения с оружием. Ему, как и всякому принцу Асгарда, точно так же пришлось провести бесчисленные часы под суровым присмотром тренеров, пока половина всего арсенала не оказалась им уверенно освоена. Он даже достиг определенного изящества с более легким снаряжением. Но у него никогда не было грубой силы его брата, да и взрывного энтузиазма Тора ему недоставало. Проблема была не в отсутствии, так сказать, способностей, а скорее в полном отсутствии интереса. Частенько его теряли прямо посреди обеденной тренировки, чтобы обнаружить потом в каком-нибудь укромном уголке с разложенной на коленях очередной книгой. Таланты Локи лежали в иной плоскости. И пусть даже они не принесут ему столько же чести и наград, как и умения брата, пользы от них будет явно не меньше. Непременно.   
Вынырнув из размышлений, Локи поднял взгляд туда, где Тор с остальной его потной и грязной компанией, продолжали вопить и швырять друг друга на жесткую землю, и выдохнул невольно задержанное дыхание, когда Тор вновь вышел из потасовки победителем и вскочил на ноги, громко хохоча и сияя горящими на солнце волосами.  
Локи с детства отличался от других. Но, перестав быть ребенком, он начал видеть ситуацию совсем в другом свете. Он читал все, до чего мог дотянуться, и с головой погрузился в изучение магии. А иногда, развлечения ради, накидывал покров невидимости и бродил по тренировочному полигону, пока там был Тор, тщательно анализируя увиденное и чуть хмурясь в сосредоточенности. Чтобы уметь побеждать силу рук силой магии, он должен был знать все, что возможно о драках. И в итоге Локи направил свой ум на уловки и изучение тактики. Он наблюдал, как Фандрал борется с Вольстагом в дружеской потасовке, как Хогун тренируется в паре с Сиф, как Тор проверяет свои силы против мастеров копья, и кривил уголок губ в легкой усмешке. Странное было ощущение – так наблюдать: далеким и отчужденным зрителем. Он разбирал чужое боевое мастерство и чувствовал, как покалывает кончики пальцев от едва сдерживаемых заклинаний, а мысли поют всевозможными трюками, что он мог бы обрушить на головы ничего не подозревающего врага. Он представлял огромное поле, не их тренировочные земли, но липкая слякоть в темноте, проносящиеся мимо, словно ледяной синий поток, мерзкие Йотнары, сверкающие острые наконечники их морозных копий…  
Раздались громкие крики, Локи моргнул, выдернутый из фантазий, и заинтересованно подался вперед, туда, где на поле образовался тесный круг из бойцов. В самом его центре Тор сражался с пятью старшими воинами – Локи узнал в них наставников, – и выражения на их лицах были куда серьезнее, чем следовало ожидать от дружеского спарринга.   
– Во что ты опять ввязался, Тор? – пробормотал Локи себе под нос. Ну естественно наглый болван вздумал бросить вызов сразу целой ватаге мастеров!  
Тор чуть приседал в центре круга, сжимая в руках боевой посох, и ухмылка на его лице был столь же широкой и кровожадной, как оскал у волка, почуявшего добычу. Мастера кружили вокруг него, Тор разворачивался в противоположном направлении, но все равно не смог бы охватить взглядом всех. Очутившийся у него за спиной воин вдруг сделал быстрый выпад собственным посохом, Тор тут же поднырнул под него, мгновенно разворачиваясь, и отклонился в сторону, уходя от настигающего удара уже с совсем другой стороны. Сразу же сам бросился в бой: молниеносные движения, разрывающий воздух боевой рев...   
Локи стоял, пригвожденный к месту этим зрелищем, стиснутый со всех сторон толпой набежавших зрителей. Удивительно, но, несмотря на шансы, Тор выигрывал.   
И только когда битва закончилась, а Тора окружили ликующие друзья и почитатели, Локи смог наконец отойти.  
Он спешно сбежал в свои комнаты. Образ брата, сражавшегося в центре круга, горел под веками, и с этим вдруг пришла будоражащая волна энергии, сбежала по хребту и свернулась горячим внизу живота. Локи прижал подрагивающие пальцы к губам. Ни для кого в этом царстве не было секретом, что его брат, скажем так… Горячая голова. Он взрывной, бесцеремонный и возможно не встречал еще равного себе в битве. Но что бы ни думали дураки, что бы ни выкрикивали и ни пели в его честь в своих гимнах, однажды эти же самые качества принесут Тору огромные неприятности... Если только рядом не будет кого-то с каплей разума, чтобы восполнить недостающее.

~

Но воспоминание о битве все никак не оставляет его, оно раздражает и будоражит нервы, пока Локи, больше не в силах сдерживаться, не воссоздает наконец в воздухе своей комнаты эту сцену и начинает вновь ее пересматривать. Широкая спина Тора, его мускулистые руки и бедра. Как напрягались и бугрились мышцы, когда Тор, с непривычной даже для него жестокостью кидался на противника, как громыхали, словно гром, бьющие в цель кулаки, как стонала земля под ударами ног. Отвратительно. Локи презирает все это. Ведь именно из-за подобного на его таланты смотрят с таким недоверием. Магия и хитрость не орут тебе в лицо и не стекают потными ручьями по бокам. Магия и хитрость – это злокозненные орудия тех, кто слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться. В созданном им мираже Тор опять побеждает. И волчья ухмылка превращается в мягкую и довольную улыбку, когда Тор обводит глазами толпу. Грудь Локи внезапно болезненно сдавливает, он развеивает волшебство быстрым взмахом руки, как если бы это был обычный туман.   
Но ощущение так и не проходит.

~

Тор хорошо помнит как в их более юные годы, Локи частенько бегал за ним и его друзьями на их импровизированные бои, хотя сам и редко принимал в них участие. Он помнит, как иногда на лице брата нет-нет, да и промелькнет выражение удивленного восхищения, когда Локи вдруг охватывало внезапное и неудержимое желание устроить какую-нибудь шалость (что частенько заканчивалось прерванной тренировкой и чередой беззлобных ругательств). Тору не хватало этого. Сейчас Локи был гораздо менее расположен следовать за братом, и, наверное, другого не стоило ожидать. Они выросли. Теперь их занимали заботы посерьезнее. И все же… После сегодняшней битвы он обыскивал глазами толпу, тайно надеясь увидеть в ней брата, но тщетно. Так что вечером Тор решает сам его навестить.  
– Локи! – зовет Тор, без стука врываясь в покои брата. – Вот зря тебя не было сегодня. Я одержал победу в сражении сразу против пяти мастеров! И… – Тор постепенно замолкает, так и не дождавшись ответа. Он быстро оглядывает кажущуюся пустой комнату и уже готов развернуться, как вдруг слышит звук тихо захлопнувшейся за спиной двери.  
– Уже наслышан, – раздается ровный голос Локи. – Новости о твоем триумфе разносятся со скоростью ветра... Хотя вот сплетни о том, что же такое ты умудрился ляпнуть, чтобы так их раззадорить, не настолько скоры. Так скажи мне, как же тебе удалось? – интересуется под конец Локи с сухим смешком.  
– Переживаешь, что я мог обставить тебя в словесных баталиях, братец? – поддразнивает Тор, но, если задуматься, что-то есть такое во взгляде Локи. Он держится на расстоянии и медленно обходит Тора по кругу, почти как его противники до этого.  
– Не более чем ты мог бы испугаться, что новорожденная белка побьет тебя в драке, – сверкает наглой ухмылкой Локи, проходя мимо. Но Тор ловит его за руку, останавливая. И Локи замирает, но взгляд на него так и не поднимает… Вместо этого он долго и пристально изучает видимые из окна бурые закатные отсветы и затем громко, многострадально вздыхает.   
– Жаль, что тебя не было. Я бы этого хотел, – признается Тор. Он легко проводит большим пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья брата, вопросительно и нежно. И Локи позволяет это лишь на короткое мгновение, а затем отнимает руку и отходит.   
– Какая мне польза смотреть на все эти твои глупые поединки?.. Уж прости, но, боюсь, у меня есть куда более важные дела.  
Локи произносит это так беззаботно. Но, несмотря на легкомысленный тон, слова все равно колют, и вскоре Тор извиняется и уходит в собственные покои.

~

Чем же Локи так провинился, чтобы заслужить в братья такого чурбана неотесанного? Тор ворвался к нему, как раз когда он едва успел избавиться от покалывающего, электрического ощущения на коже, что охватило его после пересмотра памятной битвы. И для чего явился этот болван? Чтобы задать глупые вопросы и занять своей огромной тушей все пространство в его комнате и в его мыслях, вот для чего! Просто возмутительно. Чего Тор ожидал? Что он будет возбужденно прыгать вокруг него как наивное дитя перед кумиром? Но хуже всего было то, что даже Тор, который в жизни не замечал состояния окружающих, пока они не начинали физически стучать ему по голове от раздражения, понял, что что-то не так, схватил его за запястье… Локи прошила дрожь от воспоминания об этой нежной ласке. Он отлично знал, какая сила скрывалась в руках брата, с какой мощью они могут вращать боевой молот, как яростно и жестоко могут крутить врага. Колени внезапно подогнулись, и Локи тяжело привалился к ближайшей стене, отчаянно сражаясь со вновь затапливающей тело волной электричества.

~

Несколько дней прошло, прежде чем Локи снова увидел брата. Но он понимал, что не сможет вечно избегать вида сражающегося Тора, несмотря на странные чувства, что будоражило в нем это зрелище. Да и в целом не сможет его избегать. Тор слишком зависел от него. Кроме того, это просто будет выглядеть странно.   
Так что в очередной золотой полдень Локи спустился на тренировочный полигон, но в этот раз не стал утруждаться, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие мягкой поступью в играющих на солнце тенях. Тор сражался на мечах с Сиф, и Локи, не таясь, запрыгнул на старый пенек и, болтая ногами, принялся наблюдать.   
Подошел Волстаг и приветственно хлопнул его по плечу мясистой ладонью:  
– Здравия, Локи! Слишком долго мы жили без твоих каверз. Чем обязаны сей чести?  
Локи изогнул губы в загадочной улыбке и чуть пожал плечами. И в этот самый момент, Тор случайно глянул в их сторону, и видимо настолько потерял концентрацию, что Сиф смогла легко парировать выпад и выбить оружие из его рук. А Тор даже внимания не обратил на ее победный клич, большими глазами уставившись на брата. Локи кивнул им обоим и махнул рукой в подбадривающем жесте.  
Он остался и еще долго наблюдал за тренировкой. В тот день Тор смеялся, сражаясь, а острый взгляд Локи ловил каждое движение и четко выжигал в памяти, пока окаменевшее в неподвижности тело надежно скрывало бушующий внутри шторм.  
Но Локи был Локи. И он никогда не смог бы довольствоваться ничтожными мгновениями, подобными этому.

~

Непросто было найти подходящих его целям Асов, но Локи справился. Молодые, до глупого дерзкие, с гонором под стать Тору, с очаровательным отсутствием малейшей способности думать о последствиях и с готовностью оскорбиться на малейший намек, что как по нотам подходило его игре. После нескольких дней тщательного планирования, еще большего количества часов работы над заклинанием, чтобы быстро принять подходящую любой ситуации форму. И итогового усилия по подталкиванию Тора к нужной реакции. И вот уже его брат сотоварищи воинственно нависают над наглыми юнцами посреди пиршественного зала, а Локи незаметно наблюдает, скрываясь чуть позади.   
Над общим гулом поднялись громкие крики:  
– Он посмел брехать, что моя сестра отдалась йотуну, убившему ее мужа!  
– А мне заявил, что отец мой был псиной безродной, и что мать моя ложилась под половину Асгарда, лишь бы избежать его ложа!  
– Нет ничего дурного в правде! Особенно, когда она всем известна! Попридержи свой гнев, песий сын!  
– Это ты свой язык попридержи, если не хочешь его лишиться!  
– Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты собираешься это провернуть!  
Обе группы уже чуть ли не в глотки друг другу вгрызались, ощерившиеся лица искажали гримасы ярости.  
Локи, не сдержавшись, хихикнул себе под нос. Его план сработал даже слишком хорошо. Если бы он мог, если бы вдруг оказался где-нибудь в другом месте, хохотал бы до слез.  
– И что ты сделаешь, а, Громовержец? Только шум и никакого толка от тебя. Как обычно!  
– Жаждешь узнать?!  
Тут парень, с которым Тор уже буквально бодались, перекрикивая друг друга над рядами подбадривающих друзей и окружающей толпы зевак, широко размахнулся, обрушивая удар. И в мгновение ока весь зал погрузился в хаос.

~

Некоторое время спустя Тор, леди Сиф и троица воинов вывалились из залы, хохоча, потные, с синяками и ссадинами и в порванной одежде. Локи перешагнул порог последним, приглаживая темные волосы пальцами.  
– Победа! – вскричала Сиф.  
– Победа! – согласно завопил Фандрал, красуясь щегольской яркой царапиной на скуле.  
– Видел того здорового? Рухнул как срубленное дерево! – рассмеялся Вольстаг, глянув на Тора. – Но насколько я помню, то была заслуга твоего брата.

Пока вокруг летали пивные кружки, а бушующая толпа пихала его туда-сюда, Локи придерживался теней, полностью поглощенный невиданным зрелищем по-настоящему сражающегося Тора. Не дружеская потасовка между друзьями и не тренировочный матч. Драка, в которой Тор совсем не стеснялся нанести кому-либо серьезные увечья. Широко распахнув глаза, Локи впитывал каждую секунду, все внимание уделяя даже не четким движениям, а скорее ощущению битвы. Казалось, что, даже лишившись зрения, он мог бы стоять тут и абсолютно точно знать, что именно делает Тор по одной лишь мощи, по потрескивающей энергии, которую он излучал. Локи как будто мог чувствовать ее на коже, словно лучи яркого солнца, словно момент перед ударом молнии. И снаружи действительно громыхала буря, перекликаясь со звуками развернувшегося сражения.  
Вдруг перед Локи появился самый высокий и крепкий из их оппонентов. Он очевидно узнал в таящемся Локи брата врага и посчитал, что не дело ему отлынивать от всеобщего веселья. Локи вскинул руку, расставив пальцы, и противник мгновенно завалился на спину. Оставив вместо себя двойника, Локи скользнул еще глубже в тени и, оглянувшись, обнаружил, что иллюзия столкнулась с еще более суровым врагом. Тот что-то вопил о трусости и честной драке. Мысленным приказом, Локи позволил двойнику обрести плоть, и дал воину возможность схватить себя за плечи и впечатать в лицо огромный кулак.

– Я думал, ты хорошо осведомлен о том, что я могу за себя постоять, – беспечно кинул Локи обеспокоенному Тору, пока они спешно покидали сцену тотального разрушения. – Не было нужды так лететь мне на помощь. Хотя заботу я оценил.

А в действительности он глаз не мог оторвать, когда Тор, словно цунами, обрушился на бедолагу. Пудовые кулаки впечатывались в плоть со звуком… Который очевидно был звуком ломающихся костей. И над всем этим Локи отлично слышал, что именно ревел Тор, впечатывая несчастного дурака в землю:  
– Никогда не смей его трогать! Никогда!  
Это тревожило. И будоражило. Он мог видеть, как окрашиваются красным костяшки на руках Тора, мог ощущать металлический запах крови. И чувствовал, как бушующее пламя в глазах брата, разжигает внутри уже знакомый ему жар. Даже такой прославленный лжец, как Локи, больше не мог отрицать, что же это в действительности значило.

И когда он хитро усмехается бегущему рядом Тору, тут же получая в ответ широченную улыбку, угли эти все еще горят.

~

Обратно в безопасном одиночестве своих покоев Локи наконец выдыхает сдерживаемый все это время стон. Не желая ждать больше ни минуты, одной рукой он быстро кидает перед собой заклинание, а второй спешно проникает под одежды, мельком задевая живот, спускается ниже. Тут, перед его глазами, достаточно реально, что кажется можно почувствовать запах пота, Тор в очередной раз кидается на врага, атаковавшего его двойника. Все тело Тора отсвечивает золотом в мягком свете горящих очагов, мускулы перекатываются под кожей с восхитительной, подавляющей мощью. Локи хватает ртом воздух, обхватывая ладонью напряженную плоть, и приваливается к стене, упираясь пятками в пол, чтобы не упасть. Звуки ударяющихся о тело кулаков. Крики Тора, грохочущие гневом и яростью и отдающиеся внутри раскатами грома. Локи проводит пальцем по набухшей головке, растирая вязкую каплю, и не сдерживает короткого всхлипа. Веки тяжелеют, губы невольно приоткрываются, но он ритмично водит кулаком вверх и вниз и ни на секунду не может оторвать взгляда от воссозданной для себя картины. Насыщенный темно-бордовый окрашивает костяшки брата…  
– Да-а-а, – шипит Локи и срывается в наслаждение, пока тело еще долго пульсирует в ритм ударов кулаков Тора.   
Когда шок от разрядки немного проходит, а скрученное напряжением тело наконец расслабляется, Локи подносит руку к губам и слизывает все доказательства произошедшего.  
Он внезапно чувствует себя таким уставшим. Быстро скинув одеяние, Локи с наслаждением растягивается под теплым одеялом, а в голове уже вновь крутятся мысли о том, какую бы еще «случайность» придумать для своего жадного до драки брата-грубияна.   
Он засыпает с тенью улыбки на губах.

Конец.


End file.
